A Christmas best Forgotten
by misao1000
Summary: After going shopping with Akane, and promising to return to help decorate for christmas, Ranma never shows up. Several hours later, a call comes from Ryoga, that delivers some very bad news. Summary may suck, but maybe the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters, are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This is meerly a work of fiction, used for entertainment purposes, and in no form what so ever, is it to be used for profit.

**(A/N: **The story starts close to the place it did in the episode "A Christmas without Ranma". However, instead of Akane going out in search of Ranma, another person finds Ranma, and calls the Tendo's with bad news.)

**Chapter One**

It was Christmas Eve, and Ranma had been forced to accompany Akane to the mall, so she could do the Christmas shopping for everyone.

Walking along the fence as he always did, Ranma would mumble under his breath about how stupid the whole thing was, and how he could better spend his time. Hearing a few of the things that Ranma was saying, Akane stopped walking, and turned to face her so called fiance. "Ranma, will you stop complaining?"

"Why should I?" he asked, glancing down at her, before giving a huff, and looking away.

"It is Christmas after all. So, why not be in a joyous mood for once?"

Ranma let out a sigh, but said nothing, to her inquiry. As he started walking again, Akane watched him go, with a slight hint of sadness in her eyes. 'Ranma, why won't you talk to me?'  
-

Some minutes later, the two arrived at the mall, and on entering, Akane began to rush from window to window, looking at the various items, and decorations. Ranma followed along behind her in a leisurely pace.

Several minutes later, and after he had observed her looking into every shop they passed, Ranma was beginning to become a little bit annoyed. "Akane!"

Stopping in her rush to another store display, Akane turned to face Ranma, as he made his way towards her. "Is something wrong, Ranma?" she asked, once he had reached her.

"Nothings wrong Akane, I am just wondering if you are planning on buying anything, or are you just going to look at the displays?"

"I am going to buy a few things. It's just I haven't found the ideal gift just yet."

Ranma sighed at this, and looked off to the side. Akane got his attention, by asking him, what about him.

"What do you mean, what about me?"

"I mean, are you going to buy anything, Ranma? Or are you just planning to complain about me?"

"I only came along, because I was forced into coming, by Pops, and your dad." said Ranma, again looking off towards the side. "It's not like I have any real reason to be here."

Akane sent him an unseen smirk, and turned away from him. "I promise I won't take to much longer, Ranma."

As Ranma looked back at her, Akane took off, missing the sad look that crossed Ranma's face. 'Oh Akane, I 'm sorry, I am such a jerk about this.'

Taking off after his fiance, Ranma soon caught up to Akane. Reaching out his arm, he gently took a hold of her arm, which caused her to stop, and turn back to face him.

"Just a curious question Akane, but what would you like for Christmas?"

"That's easy Ranma." said Akane, taking on a smile, and standing up straight. "I would like to have a new shirt with a skirt to match, a music box, some kind of stuffed animal, a handbag, a jewelry box, and maybe a few handkerchiefs."

Wide eyed, Ranma asked. "Is that all you want?"

Akane gave him a slight laugh, and said. "Well, you know a girl, can never have too much stuff."

"Uh huh. Well news flash Akane. If I was to buy even half of what you want, I would be flat broke. So keep dreaming."

Akane sent him another small laugh, and turned back towards the shop she had been heading towards, before Ranma had stopped her.  
-

A few hours later, Ranma and Akane made their way out of the mall, with Akane carrying only a couple of bags. Once they were outside, Ranma stopped walking, and looking off in the opposite direction of which they needed to go, asked. "Akane, would you be alright, going back home alone?"

Having kept walking, Akane came to a stop as she heard Ranma. Turning back to face him, she told him she asked him if something was wrong.

"No, nothings wrong." said Ranma, not looking at her. "It's just I need to take care of a few things, before coming back to the house."

"Ok. Just remember Ranma, that you promised to help us decorate."

"Don't worry Akane. I shouldn't be no longer then a hour or two. And besides I promised to help decorate, and Ranma Saotome always keeps his promises."

Akane sent him a smile. "I'll hold you to that, Ranma."

Giving her a slight wave, Ranma turned away from her, and jumped up onto a nearby roof. Akane watched him for a few moments, before he was out of sight. Turning back towards the direction she needed to go, she smiled. 'Baka.' she thought, as she began to walk, towards home.  
-

Having arrived at the dojo, Akane made her way inside. Stopping just inside the door, she removed her shoes, and called out. "Tadiama."

"Okaeri Akane." called a female voice.

Turning to face the person who greeted her, Akane found her sister Kasumi standing there, with a warm smile upon her face. "Did you find everything, you wanted Akane?"

"Not exactly, Kasumi." said Akane, coming to stand before her sister. "However, I did manage to gifts for everyone. Just hope, that they are liked."

"I'm sure that everyone will like what you got for them, Akane." said Kasumi. She started to ask Ranma, if he bought anything, but she didn't see him. "Akane, where is Ranma?"

"Oh, he said he had something's to take care of, before coming home." said Akane. "I did remind him about the decorating, and he told me, that he would remember, and be back within a hour or two."

"Then I am sure, that there is nothing to worry about." said Kasumi, turning away from her sister, and heading into the dinning room.

As Akane entered the room behind Kasumi, she was pounced on by her other sister Nabiki, who held out her hand. Akane gave her a all knowing smile. "You are just going to have to wait until tomorrow, Nabiki, like everyone else."

Nabiki pouted for a few moments, but got over it quickly, when she noticed that Akane was alone. "So Akane, where is your ever cute fiance? Did he make you mad again, and you send him flying with your mallet?"

"Not at all." said Akane, heading towards the stairs. "He told me that he had something's to do before coming home, to help us with the decorating."

As Akane headed up the stairs, she heard Nabiki say. "What ever you say Akane. But only time will tell, if he, shows up as he said."  
-

Several hours later, Akane was found by her father sitting at the table seething in a silent rage. Reason for this, was that Ranma hadn't shown up yet.

As Soun made his way to his place at the head of the table, and sat down, he spoke in a cautious voice. "I don't blame you for being angry Akane, but I am sure Ranma, has a very good reason, for being late."

Akane ignored what her father said, and continued to let her anger rise. As Kasumi came into the room, from the kitchen intending to let everyone know that dinner would soon be ready, the phone rang. Kasumi started to go answer it, but before she could even take a step in that direction, Akane had leapt to her feet, and rushed past.

With a Oh My, Kasumi followed her sister's direction, and soon heard her sister's shout.

"Ranma, where are you?"

Kasumi started to reprimand her sister for shouting into the phone, but stopped when Akane spoke again.

"Ryoga? Is Ranma with you, goofing off, like he always does?"

Having made her way closer, Kasumi sent Akane a warning glare, about her temper.

In a bit calmer voice, Akane spoke into the phone. "What do you mean, he is kinda with you, Ryoga? Let me talk to him."

As Kasumi watched, Akane's expression went suddenly from angry, to one of worry, and she dropped the phone receiver. "Akane, what's wrong?"

Akane didn't say a word. Reaching down, Kasumi picked up the receiver, and placed it to her ear. "Hello Ryoga."

Glancing over at Akane, Kasumi spoke again. "Did something happen to Ranma?"

Nodding her head, Kasumi spoke once more. "We will be there, soon as we can, Ryoga."

Hanging up the phone, she reached out her hand to Akane. Akane snapped out of her daze, as Kasumi touched her arm. "Kasumi, I have to hurry to the hospital."

Akane started to run past her sister, but Kasumi had a hold of her arm. "Kasumi, please let go."

"Akane, we will all go to the hospital. But first, you need to be better dressed."

Akane, looked down at what she was wearing, and nodded. "Ok Kasumi."

"Now then, you go change Akane, while I let the others know what is going on."

Akane gave another nod, and once Kasumi released her, turned back towards the dinning room, and hurried away, so she could dress properly.

As Akane hurried away, Kasumi made her way back into the dinning room. Finding that Genma, had made his way to the table, she stepped closer to the table, and cleared her throat, to get the two mens, attention.

"Is something wrong, Kasumi?" asked Soun, seeing a rare look of worry, cross his eldest daughters face.

"Ranma is in the hospital."  
-

Around a hour after he had called them, Ryoga looked up from the place he was sitting, to see the Tendo's and Genma, making their way into the hospital. As he got to his feet, Akane entered behind her father, and soon as she caught sight of him, rushed towards him.

Soon as Akane reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, and began to bombard him with questions, about what had happened to Ranma. Turning so he was facing, the chair he had been sitting in, he gently unwrapped Akane's arms from around his waist, and had her sit down.

As the rest of her family and Genma arrived and took the empty seats around the place where Akane was sitting, Akane looked up into Ryoga's eyes. "Ryoga, please tell me, what happened, to Ranma."

Ryoga nodded, and after glancing around at the others, began to tell them. "I had just arrived in Nerima, planning to come to your home Akane, hoping that I could spend Christmas, with your family. As it turns out though, I was naturally lost, and wasn't sure on which direction I needed to go. Seems luck was in my favor, since I did manage to find my way to the high school, about a hour later. I was so happy at this stroke of luck, and that I was going to be able to see Akane, that I started to run in the direction, I knew your house was in. Next thing I know, I trip over something that was buried in the snow, and ended up face down in the snow. Angry that something had caused me to delay in seeing Akane, I got to my feet, with the intention of destroying whatever, it was that had tripped me."

Ryoga paused for a few moments, to catch his breath. "Turns out it was Ranma, that caused me to trip. Normally, when it comes to Ranma, I just attack him, without much thought, however, something made me hold back, and I shouted at him, to get up, and fight me. When he didn't move, I knelt down and began to clear some of the snow off of him, so I could grab him, and pull him to his feet. However, all of that changed, when I had cleared away enough snow, and saw what I did,"

"What did you see, Ryoga?" asked Akane.

Ryoga took another deep breath. "First of all, Ranma was in his female form. Now normally that wouldn't stop me from attacking him. No what stopped me, was the fact that his clothes were shredded. He had cuts, bruises, and bite marks on most of his body. However, what had me the most concerned, was what I saw under his head. The snow there was stained red, with blood. I don't know how long he was lying there, but I quickly took off my pack, and once I found it, wrapped him up in the blanket that I carry with me. I don't know how I made it here, but I somehow found my way to the hospital."

"Is Ranma going, to be ok?"

"I don't know, Akane. I haven't spoken with anyone, since they took Ranma away."

As everyone nodded to this, Ryoga moved over to the chair, beside Akane, and sat down, to wait. Suddenly remembering, Ryoga told them all, that since Ranma was a girl when he brought him in, the nurses think that Ranma is a girl. "It might be best, to go with that for now, instead of explaining the whole Jusenkyo and curses stuff to them."

Everyone nodded, to this suggestion, and went back to waiting, for someone to bring them word on Ranma's condition.  
-

After what seemed like a hour of tense waiting, a doctor made her way into the waiting room. Gathering her composure, at the sight of so many people, she made her way closer to the Tendo's and Genma. On reaching them, she asked. "Are you all here, about Miss Saotome?"

Soun gets to his feet. "I'm Soun Tendo, and this is my family. The Gentleman dressed in the white gi, is Ranma's father, Genma Saotome."

"Mister Saotome, since you are my patients father, I must asked, do you wish to discuss what happened to her in private, or will it be alright, to say everything here, with the others present?"

"Here is fine." said Genma.

"Very well. First off, my name is Kimiko Ishikawa, and I am in charge of Miss Saotome's care."

"How is my daughter, Doctor?"

"Not very good, I'm afraid.", raises a clipboard, and begins to read. "Her body was covered in multiple cuts, bite marks, and lacerations. Bruising on a scale that looks like she had been kicked over and over, or hit with some kind of blunt object. She had internal bleeding, and then there is the head wound, that has me the most concerned..."

Everyone noticed the pause, in the doctors description.

"Doctor Ishikawa, there's something else, isn't there?" asked Soun.

Instead of answering right away, Doctor Ishikawa turned her attention to Genma. "Mr Saotome, it might be best, if you and I talked about this in private."

"Doctor, I can understand your concern, but these people are my friends. And they deserve to know, what has happened."

Doctor Ishikawa closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Mr Saotome, your daughter was also raped."

There was a gasp off to the doctors left, and Soun looked over at Akane, to find her with a look of deep worry, etched onto her face. As Soun went to console Akane, Genma got to his feet, and headed towards the entrance to the hospital. "Excuse me, but I need some fresh air."

As Genma made his way outside, and since Soun was trying to comfort Akane, Kasumi asked the doctor, if Ranma was going to be ok.

"If she had been any longer without care, she would not have survived. Hyperthermia had just started to set in, when she was brought in, but since she was able to get the care, she needed and as soon as she did, she should make a recovery pretty soon." Kasumi let out a sigh of releif at this, which caused the doctor to pause.

Having calmed Akane down abit, Soun returned to his feet, and asked. "Doctor Ishikawa, may we see Ranma?"

" I'm sorry, but at this time, we have placed Miss Saotome into a induced coma, so that she can rest, and let her body heal. We won't wake her up, until at least the day after tomorrow."

"I understand Doctor Ishikawa." said Soun. We will return home for now, and come back in a couple of days." Giving him a nod, Doctor Ishikawa turned away from them, and soon left the area. As the doctor left, Soun turned to face his family. " Lets head home."

As Kasumi and Nabiki got to their feet, so they could leave, Akane said that she was staying there.

"Akane, I know you are worried about Ranma, but Doctor Ishikawa, said that he would be asleep for two more days. I think it best, that you return home with the rest of us, and we can come back later."

"I'm staying, Dad, and that's final." Akane gets to her feet, and heads off down the hallway.

As Soun watched her go, he let out a sigh.

"Mr Tendo?"

Turning to the one who called his name, Soun found Ryoga standing beside him. "What is it, Ryoga?"

"If it is okay with you sir, I will stay with Akane."

Soun gave him a nod. "Very well Ryoga, the rest of us will return home, and I will come back tomorrow to check up on Akane, and Ranma."

Ryoga nodded, and took off after Akane, as the others made their way towards the entrance, so they could leave the hospital.  
-

Managing to catch up to Akane, Ryoga asked her if she was alright.

"No, i'm not okay. Ranma is hurt, and I can't do anything to help him."

"That's not true, Akane. You are going to be there for him, and that is going to matter most of all."

"Thanks Ryoga." said Akane, embracing him in a hug, "You really are a good friend, to Ranma."

Breaking the hug a few moments later, Akane steps back, and asks him, what room Ranma is in?

"Akane, I..." Ryoga started to tell her, that it might be best, if she didn't see Ranma, right now. However, seeing the look of worry, crossing her face, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's this way, Akane.", starts walking down the hallway.

With Akane following him, Ryoga lead her down the hallway, and soon turned a corner. A few rooms later, Ryoga came to a stop, outside of a room. "Akane, are you sure, you want to do this?"

Akane nods her head, and Ryoga pushes open the door, then steps inside. Akane follows him inside, and looks towards the bed. Soon as her eyes landed upon Ranma's still form, she let out a chocked gasp. Getting over her initial shock, Akane moved deeper into the room, and soon was standing next to Ranma's bed. Once there, she looked Ranma over, and put all of his injuries to memory.

Ranma's head was wrapped in bandages, his left arm was in a cast, and sling. A oxygen mask covered his mouth and noise. Letting out a shiver, at all of the injuries, Akane raised her right arm, and placing her hand up next to Ranma's cheek, began to gently caress his cheek.

Ryoga having remained near the door, saw all of this, and felt a pang of jealousy at Akane's show of affection towards, his rival Ranma. Giving a quick shake of his head, Ryoga managed to bury that feeling of jealousy since now was not the time or place for him to be feeling this way. Plus, he knew of another reason, that he didn't need to be feeling jealous, and it was placed carefully inside his pack.

Making his way deeper into the room, as the door closed behind him, he spotted two chairs over near a window. Having made his way over to the chairs, he picked one up, and took it over to the right side of Ranma's bed. Setting it down there, he said. "You can, sit here, Akane."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked over at Ryoga, and told him a quick thank you. Removing her hand from Ranma's cheek, she made her way around the bed, and on reaching the chair Ryoga had placed there, sat down. She then reached out her hand, and gently took a hold of Ranma's right hand.

(Ranma, please be okay.) whispered Akane.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Having fallen asleep in the other chair in the room, Ryoga was awoke by sunlight shining into his face, from the nearby window. Letting out a slight groan, he opened his eyes, and stood up. Once on his feet, he began to stretch, in order to remove the kinks, in his body. During his streaching, he glanced towards Ranma's bed, and found Akane in the same position she had been in yesterday, when he had sat down, in the other chair. Finishing with his streaching, Ryoga started to ask Akane,if she had gotten any sleep. However, before he could do so, the door to Ranma's room, was opened by a nurse, carrying a tray loaded with various items.

Once the door had closed behind her, the nurse looked towards Ranma's bed, and caught sight of Akane, and Ryoga. " Oh, I'm so sorry. If I had been told, there was others here, I would have knocked."

Ryoga told her it was ok, and asked why she was there.

"I need to change Miss Saotome's bandages, give her a bath..." At the word bath, Ryoga and Akane looked towards each other. Not noticing the look of worry that crossed the two teens faces, the nurse finished speaking. "It should only take me a hour to do everything. If the two of you like, the cafeteria is now open, and is serving breakfast."

As the nurse moved closer to Ranma's bed, and set the items she held down upon the small table, used for meals, Ryoga had moved to stand next to Akane. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear.(Should we tell her, that Ranma is a boy?)

Still holding Ranma's hand in her own, Akane faced the nurse. "What kind of bath, are you going to be giving her?"

"Just a warm sponge bath." said the nurse. "Is there a reason, why you ask?"

"Well, I was supposed to keep this a secret, but based on the circumstances, I should probably tell you." said Akane. "It's just that, Ranma has a bad reaction to warm and hot water. It causes her to break out, in a rash like thing."

Ryoga listened to this, not believing that Akane was telling, an out right lie. The nurse pondered this for several minutes before, nodding. "Very well, I will make a note in her chart, that she is to have cold baths only."

As Akane nodded and let out a held breath, the nurse positioned the table, so it was next to Ranma. "I am ready to begin.", looks towards Akane. "Miss, you may stay if you wish, but I will have to ask him to leave.", points to Ryoga.

Ryoga gave the nurse a nod, and reaching out his arm, gently takes a hold of Akane's left arm. "Come on Akane, let's go have some breakfast."

Giving him a nod, Akane let Ryoga pull her to her feet. Once she was standing, Ryoga began to lead Akane towards the door, while Akane held on to Ranma's hand, for as long as she could. A few moments later, Ranma's hand slid free of Akane's, and feel back onto the bed, with a soft thump. Continuing to lead her towards the door, Ryoga heard a soft sob, from Akane. Reaching the door, Ryoga let out a held sigh, and pulling the door open, made his way out into the hallway, continuing to gently pull Akane, along behind himself.

Once out in the hallway, and the door had closed behind them, Ryoga looked around for a sign that would tell him, in which direction the cafeteria was in, since he didn't ask the nurse. Finding the needed sign a few steps down the hall, Ryoga started off in the direction the sign pointed in, while continuing to gently pull Akane, along behind him. Having pulled Akane along with no resistance, Ryoga came to a stop, and turned to face her. He found her standing there, with her shoulders slumped.

"Hey Akane, are you alright?"

Having been addressed by him, Akane's appearance and stance quickly changed, and she sent him a smile. "I'm fine, Ryoga."

Not fully convinced, Ryoga asked her if she had gotten any sleep, last night.

"Don't be silly Ryoga, of course I got some sleep. Now come on, let's find that cafeteria, grab something to eat, and hurry back to the room."

Before Ryoga could say anything to this, Akane had made her way passed him, and took off down the hallway.  
-

Meanwhile at the Tendo home, Soun was waiting impatiently, for his companion to the hospital, to get ready.

"Hurry up, Saotome, or I am going to leave without you!"

"Keep your shirt on, Tendo." said Genma, coming down the stairs.

"I would think, that since it is your son in the hospital, that you would be in more of a hurry to check up on him."

As Soun looked into his friends face, he thought he saw a hint of worry, cross Genma's face. But since it only lasted for a moment, before Genma made his way past Soun, and into the dinning room. Finding Kasumi and Nabiki sitting at the table, Genma said a quick good morning to the two of them, and sat down in his normal spot. Being left out in the hallway, Soun let out a sigh, and made his own way into the dinning room, and soon joined the others, for breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, Soun was once again shouted at his friend. "I have waited long enough, Saotome. I am going on without you."

As Soun left the room, Genma got to his feet, and shouted after his friend. "I'm coming, Tendo!"

At the sound of the front door closing, Nabiki looked over at her sister. "is it just me, or is Uncle Saotome, acting weirder then normal?"

"He does seem to be acting differently, but I am sure it is only because of Ranma, being in the hospital."

"I'm not so sure about that, Kasumi. For the part of Ranma being in the hospital, it's doesn't seem to be bothering him at all."

"Some people are just better, at hiding their worry, Nabiki. I'm sure it is nothing to worry about."

As Kasumi got to her feet a few moments later, and began to pick up the breakfast dishes, Nabiki looked down the hallway, towards the front door, hoping that her sister was right.  
-

As Akane and Ryoga were making their way back towards Ranma's room, Ryoga kept glancing over at Akane, in worry, since she had barely ate anything at all, while they had breakfast. They arrived back at the room, just as the nurse from earlier, was coming out of the room. The nurse sent them a smile, and continued on her way, down the hallway.

On entering the room, Akane went straight to the chair next to Ranma's bed, and sat down. Once seated, she once again, took Ranma's hand into her own. Ryoga stayed near the door for a few minutes, looking over the scene, then made his way over to the chair next to the window, were he sat down, with a deep sigh.  
-

Twenty minutes after the nurse had left the room, and Akane and Ryoga had returned to the room, Soun and Genma, made their way into the room. Once in the room, Genma made his way over to Ranma's bed, took a quick look at Ranma, and not saying a word, made his way back over to the door, and on reaching it, left the room.

Soun watched Genma go, with a look of disgust, before turning his attention back to the others. "Has there been any change?"

Akane shook her head no.

"Well, that is good news, I suppose. At least he hasn't gotten worse."

Akane once again nodded, but didn't say anything. Soun noticing this, asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Dad."

Not convinced, Soun looked over towards Ryoga, who shook his head, at the mans silent question. "Ryoga, can I speak to you, out in the hallway?"

"Sure, Mr Tendo." said Ryoga, getting to his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Akane."

Akane, didn't say anything, and Ryoga followed Soun towards the door, and soon, the two of them left the room. Once the door was closed behind them, Soun looked at Ryoga. "Ryoga, tell me truthfully. How is Akane?"

"I'm not sure sir. I asked her earlier, if she had gotten any sleep last night, and she told me she did. However, I am not sure, she slept at all. And when we had breakfast, she barely ate anything at all."

"I was afraid of this." said Soun. "She is more concerned about Ranma, then she is about taking care of herself."

"What can we do, sir?"

Instead of answering him, Soun turned back towards the door, and pushing it open, made his way back inside, Ranma's followed him a few moments later, and finds Soun, standing just inside the door. "Akane, I it is best if you came home with me. Ryoga, can stay and watch over, Ranma."

Snapping out of whatever she was in, Akane looked at her father, with a look of pure shock upon her face. "How can you even suggest that, Dad? Ranma needs me, and I won't leave him here alone."

"Akane, please be reasonable. Doctor ishikawa, told us yesterday that Ranma, won't be awoken from his coma, until tomorrow."

"I am being reasonable, Dad! And nothing you say, will make me leave him, especially since today is Christmas."

Soun lets out a sigh, at her stubbornness. "Ok, Akane, I can see that you really care for Ranma. I won't make you leave him, but please promise me, that you will take care of yourself first and foremost. After all, what help will you be to him, if you also end up in the hospital, for not taking care of yourself, properly?"

Akane nods. "Okay Dad. I promise, I will take care of myself, better."

Soun gives his daughter a smile, then turns to face Ryoga. "Ryoga, I am counting on you to watch over my baby girl. If she starts to neglect herself again, I want you to call me, immediately."

"I understand sir."

Soun nods to him. "I should be returning home, and letting Kasumi and Nabiki know, that there hasn't been any changes in Ranma's condition, since I doubt Saotome, has told them anything." A dark look crossed Soun's face at those words, but it was soon gone. "I will come back tomorrow, and be here, for when they bring Ranma, out of his coma."

Soun makes his way past Ryoga, and pulls open the door, so he could leave. But pauses for a few moments, to look back at Akane and Ranma, and noticed that all of Akane's attention was once again, focused upon Ranma, and nothing else. Letting out another sigh, Soun left the room, and soon made his way out of the hospital.  
-

On arriving back home, Soun made his way into the dinning room, aiming to have a long talk with Genma, but found only Kasumi and Nabiki, seated at the table. "Where's Saotome?"

Turning their attention to him, Kasumi informed him, that they thought he was with him.

"Saotome, and I arrived at Ranma's room, and Saotome only took one look at Ranma, then left, the room." said Soun, making his way around the table, and sitting down at his normal place.

"And how is Ranma, Father?" asked Kasumi, pouring him a cup of tea.

"There hasn't been any change in his condition." said Soun, taking the offered cup, from Kasumi.

"That is good. Maybe when they wake him up tomorrow, he will get to come home, soon."

Soun nods, and sighs. Nabiki noticing this, asks him, what's wrong.

"I'm just worried about Akane. Ryoga told me, she barely ate anything when they had breakfast, and from what I saw, she looked like she hadn't slept at all."

"Should I go, and talk to her, Father?"

"No, Kasumi. I told Ryoga, to call me immediately, if Akane neglects sleep again, and he told me, that he would do so." Soun could tell that Kasumi was still worried, and he couldn't really blame her, considering what almost happened, the last time Akane, was like this. "Kasumi, I know you are worried, about Akane, but she promised me, that she would take care of herself, and all we can do, is hope she keeps that promise."

"I know Father, but what if she doesn't keep her promise? What if she does like she did before, and ends up in the hospital again? I don't want to go through, a worry like that again."

"All we can do Kasumi, is wait and see what happens. And if Ryoga does call, I promise that you can come with me, to get Akane."

"Ok, Father."

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few moments after Soun had left, Ryoga made his way back towards, the chair near the window. However, just as he reached the foot of Ranma's bed, Akane spoke to him. "Um Ryoga?"

Stopping where he was, Ryoga turned so, he was looking at her. "What is it Akane?"

Akane taking a deep breath, and then letting it out slowly, turned her attention away from Ranma, and focused all of her attention, upon Ryoga. "Well, I am kinda wondering about something. Now, if you don't wish to tell me, i'll understand, and won't ask again."

"You want to know, why Ranma and I fight so much, right Akane?"

"That is part of it, but it's not the main thing I want to ask." Akane took another deep breath, and looked directly into Ryoga's eyes, as she asked. "I am wondering, why you stay here with Ranma, since you two do fight all of the time, you're together? I mean, I am finding it a bit strange, that you would want to stay here with him, since it is obvious, that the two of you hate each other."

"Akane, while it is true that Ranma and I do fight a lot of the time we are together, it stems from a lot more then what you know about us."

"What do you mean, Ryoga?"

"It is best if I don't tell you right now, Akane, since Ranma is involved in this, and I would like to talk it over with him, before I say anything."

"Okay, Ryoga. If that is what you want. But that still doesn't explain why you remain close to him."

Ryoga let out a sigh, and made his way over to the chair near the window, were he sat down, a few moments later. "I think the main reason I stay here, is because I kinda know, what it is, Ranma is going through." Turning a bit in the chair, Ryoga looks over at Akane, and sees a concerned look in her eyes,

"Ryoga, don't tell me, you was raped."

"It's nothing like that, Akane." As Akane lets out a sigh of relief, Ryoga continued speaking. "I don't know if you are aware of this or not, Akane, but rape is one of the worst possible things, that can happen to a girl or any female, for that matter. Now as to answer your question on why I stay here, with Ranma. It comes from the fact that one he is a girl right now, and two, that the reality of the situation hits very close to home, with me."

"Was someone close to you raped?"

Ryoga lets out a sigh, and turns his attention towards Ranma. "Before I answer that Akane, I need you to promise me, that you won't reveal this to anyone. Not even Ranma, knows about this part of my past."

Akane gives him a nod, and tells him that she won't reveal anything that he tells her. Ryoga seeing her nod, and hearing the sincerity in her voice, begins to speak. "I had a older sister. She meant everything to me, and I would have gladly done anything, for her if she asked.", becomes choked up, and stops speaking.

Getting to her feet, Akane started to make her way over towards him. Once she had reached his side, she knelt down before him, and took a hold of his hand. "Ryoga, if this is to painful to talk about, then you don't have to tell me."

Ryoga shook his head, and using his free hand wiped away a few shed tears. "No Akane, you deserve to know, why I stay even though Ranma and I despise one another."

"Okay Ryoga. Soon as your ready to continue."

Ryoga took a few deep breaths, then sat back in his chair." It happened a few days before Christmas. My sister had volunteered to help out at a local shelter in the city, and asked me to come along with her, saying that it would be a lot of fun for us to hang out together, and help those people in need. I would have gladly gone with her, except our father had planned to go and get out Christmas three that same day, and was letting me go with him, to pick out the tree. Anyway, since I had plans already, I told my sister that I would meet her later at the shelter." Ryoga had to stop again, as he looked up at the ceiling, and took another deep breath. Once he had composed himself, he looked back into Akane's eyes, and told her, that his sister never made it to the shelter.

"What happened to her?"

"Were not exactly sure, Akane. A person found her lying in a alleyway, and called for an ambulance. My father and I had just returned home with the tree, when the phone rang. I don't why or how, but somehow I just knew that the call had something to do with my sister, and as it turned out, my feeling was correct, and I knew right then, that I shouldn't have ever let her go alone."

Getting to her feet, Akane gently pulled Ryoga to his feet, and embraced him in a hug. "It wasn't your fault Ryoga."

"I know Akane, but I still think about it, every time Christmas comes around. What if I had gone with her? Would she have made it safely to the shelter, or would the both of us, ended up in the hospital?"

As Akane continued to hold him tightly in her embrace, Ryoga told her, that by the time he and his family arrived at the hospital, his sister had slipped into a coma, and never woke up.

"I know it's doesn't help much Ryoga, but I want you to know, that if you ever need someone to talk to, i'll be here."

"Thanks Akane. Coming from you, that means a lot to me." releases Akane, and looks over towards Ranma. "Now then, since you asked for a answer on why I stayed, here it is Akane. Believe it or not, but Ranma's female form, does resemble my sister a little bit. I guess the reason I stay, is due to the guilt I have for not being there, for my sister, when she needed me the most."

Akane nodded. "Thank you Ryoga, for confiding in me, and letting me know about this." When Ryoga nodded, but remained silent, Akane turned away from him, and started to make her way back to the side of Ranma's bed. However, before she could move away from him, Ryoga had reached out his arm, and gently took a hold of Akane's wrist. Turning back to face him, Akane waited for him to speak.

"Akane, I know you are worried about Ranma, but how about you get some sleep, since I highly doubt that you have slept you since you came here yesterday." Akane started to protest, but Ryoga cut her off. "Akane, please do it for me. And if you are worried about something happening to Ranma, I promise to watch over him, and I will wake you up, if something happens."

Akane nodded, and Ryoga released her wrist. As Akane made her way over towards the extra bed in the room, Ryoga followed, then made his way over to the chair, next to Ranma's bed. As Ryoga sat down in the chair, Akane having reached the other bed, climbed up onto it, and laid down on her back. She then turned onto her right side, so she was facing Ranma. Letting a small smile cross her lips, Akane closed her eyes, and soon was asleep.  
-

Opening her eyes sometime later, Akane sat up in the bed, and with a quick look at the windows, noticed that it was now dark outside.

"Did you have a good rest, Akane?"

Looking over towards Ryoga, she told him that she did, then asked him what time it was.

"It is a little bit past eight pm. You slept for almost ten hours."

"Did I really sleep that long?"

As Ryoga gave her a nod, Akane turned, so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Guess I was more tired, then I thought I was. Thank you Ryoga, for convincing me, to get some sleep."

As Akane sent him a smile, Ryoga blushed slightly, and told here she was welcome. He then quickly changed the subject, by asking her if she was hungry.

"I'm a little hungry, but it's not to big of a deal."

As Ryoga got to his feet, he told her that she barely ate anything for breakfast that morning. As Akane gave him a sheepish grin, and lowered her head, Ryoga made his way past the bed she was on, and headed towards the door, that would let him leave the room. "I'll go see if the cafeteria is still open, and bring you something back, Akane."

"Thanks Ryoga."

As Ryoga opened the door, and left the room, Akane got to her feet, and made her way towards the chair, next to Ranma's bed. On reaching the chair, she sat down, and started to reach out her hand, to once again take a hold of Ranma's. However, she came to a sudden stop, when she noticed that Ranma seemed to be a bit further down on the bed, then he had been earlier. 'I'll need to ask Ryoga about this, when he returns.' she thought, before continuing what she had been doing, and took Ranma's hand into her own.

Twenty minutes later, the room door opened and Akane looking up to see who it was, gave a look of surprise, when she saw that it was Ryoga. "Sorry Akane, but the cafeteria closed at seven. I did however, manage to find a vending machine, so maybe what I got, will be enough for you, until breakfast tomorrow." As he makes his way over to her, in order to give her the items he bought, he catches sight of the surprised look on her face. "Is something wrong, Akane?"

"Nothings wrong, Ryoga. It's just that, I um, didn't expect you back this quickly, considering you know."

"Now that you mention it, that is kinda odd. But maybe it's just luck or something. Anyway, here is what I got for you." holds out the two items.

"Thank you, Ryoga." says Akane, releasing Ranma's hand, and taking the offered items, from Ryoga.

Smiling to himself, Ryoga moved away from her, and made his way over to the chair near the window. As he reached it and sat down, Akane told him about how she noticed that Ranma, was a bit lower on the bed, then he had been earlier.

"While you was sleeping, a nurse came in, and moved Ranma down a bit, saying something about if he stayed in one spot for too long, he would develop bed sores."

Nodding, and turning back to look at Ranma, Akane opened the bag of chips, and coke that Ryoga had bought for her, and began to eat.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After having finished her meager dinner, Akane sat besides Ranma's bed for a few hours longer, before deciding that she should get some more sleep. Getting to her feet, she made her way around Ranma's bed, and was soon climbing back upon the other bed, in the room. As she laid down a few moments later, she heard Ryoga, wish her a good night.

"Night Ryoga."

Closing her eyes, Akane soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about what it was going to be like, once they woke Ranma up tomorrow.  
-

Hearing the sound of voices close by, Akane opened her eyes. Sitting up, and using her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes, she looked over towards Ranma's bed. Soon as she saw Doctor Ishikawa standing over next to Ranma's bed, Akane snapped immediately awake, and quickly got to her feet. "Did something happen to Ranma?" Any further questions were cut off, when Akane felt a hand placed upon her should, and she turned to find her father standing there.

"It's alright Akane. Doctor Ishikawa, is only making the needed preparations, in order to bring Ranma, out of the induced coma, that they put her in."

Turning back to look at the doctor, Akane noticed that she was looking over a machine next to Ranma's bed, and then writing something's down, on a clipboard, that she had in her hands. A few minutes later, Doctor Ishikawa, stopped checking the machine, and turned so she was facing Soun. "Mr Tendo, since Mr Saotome isn't here to sign the release forms, I need to know wither or not you have legal representation for Miss Saotome, allowing you to sign the papers, in her fathers place?"

"I'm afraid I don't have that authority." said Soun, looking at Akane.

"Then I am afraid, that until I get a signature from her father or another authority figure, I can't bring Miss Saotome, out of her coma."

As Doctor Ishikawa started to move around the bed, so she could leave, Akane turned so she was looking at her father." Dad, surely you can do something."

"I'm sorry Akane, but since Saotome hasn't given me permission to take care of Ranma if he isn't available, there's nothing I can do."

"But where is Uncle Saotome?"

"I don't know, Akane. I haven't seen Saotome since yesterday, when he and I came to check on Ranma."

Doctor Ishikawa had just reached the door, and was about to open it, when Akane called out to her. "Doctor Ishikawa, you mentioned another authority figure. What would that involve exactly?"

Turning away from the door, Doctor Ishikawa, told Akane, that it would have to be a parent, legal guardian, or another family member, that has permission from Miss Saotome's parents, to sign the release forms.

"What about her family doctor?" asked Akane, with a look of hope in her eyes.

Doctor Ishikawa was silent for quite sometime, as she considered this. After about ten minutes, she told them, that normally it would have to be a family member, to sign the papers, but if Miss Saotome's family doctor would be willing to take on the responsibility, if something went wrong, she would allow the family doctor, to sign the paperwork. "What is this doctor's name?"

"His name is Tofu Ono." said Akane. "But would it be alright, if I was the one to call and tell him, about this?"

"This goes against procedure, but since I can see how much you care for Miss Saotome, I will allow you to contact Doctor Ono, and explain the situation."

"Thank you, Doctor Ishikawa." said Akane, giving the doctor a bow.

Once Akane rose from her bow, Doctor Ishikawa sent her a smile, and made her way out of the room.  
-

A few minutes later, after leaving Ranma's room, Akane stood before one of the payphones in the waiting room. After digging in one of her pockets, and finding enough change, she lifted the receiver, and after paying the needed amount for the call, began to dial Doctor Tofu's number.

It was seven rings, before she got a answer.  
**(1)**

"Ono Clinic, Doctor Tofu speaking.

"Hello Doctor Tofu, it's Akane."

"Hello Akane, to wait do I owe the call?

Pausing to take a deep breath, Akane began to explain what had happened to Ranma, and why she had called.

"I see. It may be this afternoon before I can make it to the hospital, Akane, for a lot of my patients are coming in with colds, and flu like symptoms. However, if I can get a break, I'll try to be there sooner."

"Thank you Doctor Tofu."

"You're very welcome Akane-chan."

With that said, Akane hung up, and began to make her way back towards the room. On entering the room, Akane was asked by her father, what Doctor Tofu had said. Akane told him and Ryoga, that Doctor Tofu would come, but it might be much later in the afternoon, since some of his patients, were coming in with colds and flu like symptoms.

As Soun nodded, Akane moved past him, and made her way once again to the chair next to Ranma's bed.  
-

About three hours after having called Doctor Tofu, Akane was snapped out of her worrying thoughts, by a knock upon Ranma's door. Sitting up in her chair, she called out a come in.

Hearing the come in, the person pushed open the door, and made their way into the room. As soon as the person entered the room, Akane got to her feet, and rushed towards them. "Doctor Tofu, I am so happy to see you." As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, in a tight embrace.

"Good to see you too Akane-chan." said Doctor Tofu. A few moments later, Akane let him go in a embarrassed sort of way, and quickly apologized. "Don't worry about it, Akane-chan."

As Doctor Tofu moved past her towards Ranma's bed, he asked for someone to go over what all had happened. Akane looked over towards Ryoga, and told him that since he was the one to find Ranma, maybe he should tell Doctor Tofu, what all had happened.

As Ryoga nodded, and Doctor Tofu turned his attention towards Ryoga, Akane returned to her seat next to Ranma's bed.  
-

Thirty minutes after he had started, Ryoga finished telling Doctor Tofu, everything that he knew of, on what had happened to Ranma, and on how he had found him. As Doctor Tofu turned back to look at Ranma, he addressed Akane. "Akane-chan, you mentioned over the phone, that they put Ranma, in a induced coma, correct?"

"Yes Doctor. Doctor Ishikawa, told us it was so, Ranma could rest. Was it wrong of them, to have done that?"

Hearing the worried tone in her voice, Doctor Tofu quickly informed her, that there was nothing wrong with Doctor Ishikawa had done. "In fact, it is what I would have recommended, if Ranma had been brought to me."

As Akane let out a relived sigh, Doctor Tofu left Ranma's bedside, and began to make his way towards the door. "Let me go speak to Doctor Ishiwaka, and we can see what we can do, about waking Ranma up."

Just before he turned back towards the door, Doctor Tofu noticed the happy smile upon Akane's face. 'You really do like him, don't you Akane-chan?' thought Doctor Tofu, as he made the rest of the way to the door, and on reaching it, made his way out of the room.  
-

Forty minutes after leaving the room, Doctor Tofu returned, with Doctor Ishikawa entering the room, right behind him. As Doctor Tofu moved to stand near the extra bed, Doctor Ishikawa made her way over to the machine, that she had checked earlier in the day. As Akane watched, while holding Ranma's hand, Doctor Ishikawa once again checked various readings on the machine, and wrote some stuff down, on the clipboard that she held in her hand.

Twenty minutes later, she moved away from the machine, and came to stand before Doctor Tofu. Holding out her clipboard to him, she asked if him, to sign his name at the spots indicated. Taking the clipboard from her, Doctor Tofu read over whatever was written there, and soon signed his name, as the spots indicated. After checking over the paperwork, to make sure he had signed everything, Doctor Tofu, handed the clipboard back to Doctor Ishikawa, who took it from him, and turning away from him, made her way back over to the machine next to Ranma's bed.

After pressing a few buttons upon the machine, Doctor Ishikawa turned away from the machine. "It is going to take sometime, for her to fully awaken. Soon as she does so, use the call button here next to bed, and a nurse will come to the room. Tell them, I need to be contacted, and they will come and get me."

"We understand, Doctor Ishikawa." said Doctor Tofu.

A few moments later, Doctor Ishikawa left the room, and everyone inside the room, settled down, to wait for Ranma, to wake up.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Bold Number**

**1.** I hadn't planned to add Doctor Tofu's part of the phone conversation, but it was needed.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I apologize for only one chapter tonight, but I have been fighting the flu, for the past few days, and I think it finally reached it's peak. I won't promise anything, but I'll try to make up for this, with two ro three chapters, tomorrow, if I am feeling up to it.)

**Chapter Five**

As she glanced around the room, at the other occupants, Akane wondered to herself about how long it normally took, for a person who was placed in a induced coma, to awaken. She could have asked Doctor Tofu, but he had already left, saying he needed to return to his clinic, adding that he would return tomorrow, if he wasn't swamped again.

As her eyes passed over a clock hanging on the far wall, she noticed that it was nearing a hour, since Doctor Ishikawa, had stopped the machine, that would allow Ranma to wake up. 'I really hate waiting like this.' she thought, turning her eyes towards the call button, Doctor Ishikawa had mentioned for them to use, once Ranma had woke up. 'Wonder if I would get in trouble, if I used it now?'

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, about on what to do as far as using the call button early, Akane didn't hear the small groan, that came from Ranma. Coming to a decision, Akane leaned forward, aiming to press the button. However, soon as she was leaning over him, Ranma's eyes fluttered open.

"A-Akane?"

Being alerted to Ranma's whispered call, Akane stopped in her movement, and looked down into her fiancé's face. "Ranma!" she shouted, which alerted her father, and Ryoga. Seeing Ranma wince a bit at her shout, Akane quickly apologized. "Sorry I shouted Ranma, but I am so happy, that you're finally awake."

As Soun arrived to stand next to the other side of Ranma's bed, Ranma sent Akane, a look full of confusion. "What do you mean, by finally awake Akane? And why does my body feel like, I just fought the old freak, or the mummy?"

Akane looked up at her father for a brief moment, before turning her attention, back to Ranma. "You mean, you don't remember, what happened to you?"

As Ranma became lost in thought, his room door opened, and a nurse made her way into the room. Soun having heard the door open, turned to face her, and told her what Doctor Ishikawa had said, about wanting to be informed, once Ranma had awoken. Giving him a nod, the nurse turned away, and made her way back to the door, and soon left. As Soun turned back to face Ranma, Ranma told them that the last thing he could remember, was parting ways with Akane outside of the mall.

"Are you sure that is all you remember, Ranma?" asked Ryoga, moving to stand at the foot of Ranma's bed.

As Ranma once again became silent, and appeared to be thinking to herself, the room door opened once again, and Doctor Ishikawa, made her way into the room, and came to stand next to Soun. Seeing the look of concentration upon her patients face, she started to ask what was going on, but before she could do so, Ranma lost the look of concentration, and took on one of mild alarm. "I can't remember anything, until the last few minutes." she said.

"Could I speak to the three of you, out in the hallway?" asked Doctor Ishikawa.

As the doctor turned away from the bed, and made her way back towards the door, she heard Ranma ask Akane, what was going on.

"It's going to be ok, Ranma." said Akane, standing up, and placing her right hand upon his right shoulder. "I promise I will explain everything, once we have spoken with the doctor."

Seeing the longing look in Ranma's eyes, Akane really hated to leave him at that moment. But after giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, she turned away, and slowly made her way around the bed, soon heading towards the door.  
-

Once everyone had arrived out in the hallway, and the room door had closed behind them, Akane asked why Ranma couldn't remember anything about her attack.

"I have seen this kind of behavior, several times in fact." said Doctor Ishikawa. "Miss Saotome is suffering from a condition, called Post Traumatic Amnesia." Seeing the confused look upon Akane and Soun's face, Doctor Ishikawa started to explain, what PTA was. However before she could do so, Ryoga spoke up.

"Sometimes when a traumatic event happens, Akane, as in this case Ranma's attack, something in the person's subconscious, blocks the memory. And due to this subconscious block, the person involved has no recollection of what happened to them." As Akane looked at Ryoga with a look of amazement, Doctor Ishikawa acknowledged that Ryoga was correct.

"Is this condition dangerous?" asked Soun. "And what could happen, if Ranma does eventually regain the memory, of her attack?"

As Doctor Ishikawa began to explain the finer points of Ranma's condition, back inside the room, Ranma was examining her body, trying to figure out anything, that could tell her, what had happened to, that caused her to apparently end up in the hospital.

Cataloging her injuries to memory, Ranma deduced that she had been in a fight of some kind, and had apparently come out of it, on the loosing end somehow. 'I can't accept that!' she mentally shouted inside her head. 'Time to get out of here, and start training.' Using her right arm, since her left one was in a cast and sling, and she was unable to move it at all, she tossed the sheet that was covering her, off of her body. Soon as she did this, she felt a brief chill, and looking down, found that she was dressed only in a gown of some kind. ' What happened to my clothes?' Taking a quick look around the room, and not finding them anywhere, she said a quiet screw it, and managed to swing her feet off of the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, that caused her to flinch slightly, and grip her left side, Ranma slid off of the bed, and onto her feet, into a standing position. After giving her body a moment to adjust to the pain, that shot threw it, Ranma took a step forward, and immediately began to fall forwards.  
-

As Doctor Ishikawa finished up telling the others, about P.T.A, there was a sudden crash from inside Ranma's room.

"Ranma!" cried Akane, turning back to the door, and pushing it open, as everyone else followed.

**End of Chapter Five**

(A/N: On the Post Traumatic Amnesia, I am not sure if I am correct or not, on my description, and I did change it a bit, I think. But as I made it out, Ranma remembers everything before she was attacked, hence the parting ways with Akane. As for the attack, she can't/ doesn't remember it. Also, I know I am making Ranma a bit oc, but maybe it will all work out.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Having been nearest the door, Akane was the first, to make their way back inside the room. With a quick look around the room, and finding no sign of her fiance, Akane called out to him. "Ranma?"

Hearing a small groan of pain, come from in between the two beds, Akane rushed towards that area, and looking down, found Ranma sitting on the floor, with his right arm held tight against his body, while he held his left side, with his hand. Hurrying to Ranma's side, Akane knelt down beside him, and in a concerned voice asked if he was ok?

"I'm fine, Akane."

"What was you thinking, by getting out of bed?" asked Akane, with a hint of anger in her voice. Ranma didn't say anything, and Akane let out a sigh. "If I had to wager a guess, Ranma, you tried to use the Saotome secret technique, and run away." Ranma looked over towards her with a small look of shock, but still remained silent.

Shaking her head, Akane whispered "what she was going to do with her", since Doctor Ishikawa had arrived, and was standing over the two of them. "Miss Tendo, could you help me, return Miss Saotome to her bed?" Ranma started to ask about the Miss part, but Akane placed a finger over his lips. Looking into Akane's eyes, Ranma saw a look that said she would explain. Ranma nodded his head, and Akane stood up, and moved so she was standing behind Ranma, while Doctor Ishikawa, moved to stand near his feet.

A few moments later, Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's body, going under his shoulders, while Doctor Ishikawa gripped his legs. "Ready Miss Tendo?" asked Doctor Ishikawa. When Akane nodded, Doctor Ishikawa, told her to lift on three. "One, two, three."  
-

Once they had returned Ranma to his bed, Akane asked. "Are you comfortable enough, Ranma?"

"It's fine, Akane."

As Akane nodded, and moved away from him, so she could return to the chair she had been sitting in, Doctor Ishikawa stepped forward. "Well Miss Saotome, let me check you over, and make sure you didn't aggravate your injuries, because of that fall."

As the doctor moved closer, Ranma gave a slight wave of his right hand. " It's going to take more then a fall to hurt me, Doc." Doctor Ishikawa ignored Ranma's comment, and pressed her hand gently upon Ranma's left side, which caused a slight hiss of breath, to escape the red head's lips. "Sorry about that, Miss Saotome." said Doctor Ishikawa, earning herself a glare, from the red head. "Looks like you may have cracked a couple of your ribs. I'll arrange for some x-rays, so we have a better idea, on what needs to be done."

Ranma gave a slight snort to this, but said nothing. Doctor Ishikawa continued her assessment of Ranma's body for a few minutes longer, before concluding that her ribs, seemed to be the only main concern. After telling Ranma, that a nurse would be around shortly to take her for the x-rays, Doctor Ishikawa turned away from her patient, and started to make her way towards the door. On reaching the door, she pulled it open, and made her way out of the room.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Ranma mumbled. "I thought she would never leave." As Akane gave a small laugh to this, Ranma turned his attention to her. "So Akane, you said you would explain everything to me. How exactly did I end up here?"

Akane took a hold of his hand, and told him that they wasn't sure on what had fully happened, adding that it was Ryoga who had found him. Pausing in what she was saying, Akane looked over towards Ryoga. "Ryoga, maybe you should tell Ranma what you told us, since you was the one who found him."

Giving her a nod, Ryoga got to his feet, and came to stand near the foot of Ranma's bed. Once there he began to tell Ranma, everything he had told the Tendo's and Genma, when they had arrived at the hospital, after he had called them.  
-

Thirty minutes after he started, Ryoga finished telling Ranma, everything. "That's pretty much it, Ranma. I found you buried in the snow, and brought you here."

"Does that answer, your questions, Ranma?" asked Akane.

"It does explain why I'm in the hospital." said Ranma. "However, Ryoga didn't say anything about, why the doc thinks I'm a girl."

Akane started to explain the reasoning for this, but Ryoga beat her too it. "The reason for that Ranma, is because I was to worried about saving your life, then explaining the whole Jusenkyo stuff, and about the curse."

"Like you would really care if I died or not, Ryoga. What with always shouting, Ranma prepare to die, when we see each other. And since I'm on that subject, how do I know it wasn't you who put me here, just so you can get close to Akane?"

"Ranma, Ryoga wouldn't..." started Akane, but was interrupted by a shout from Ryoga.

"How dare you suggest, that I would do something like this to you!? Did you even hear me, when I told you what the doctor had told us, what was done to you?"

Ranma gave a indifferent snort. "Everyone has a dark side, Ryoga. Maybe you finally decided to let yours out, and I was the lucky one, who it ended up being used on."

"Dark side or not Ranma, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead now, and not lying her in the hospital. You should be thanking me!"

"Like that's going to happen." said Ranma.

Deciding to step in, before the situation became any worse, Soun step up to Ryoga's side, and placed his hand upon the lost boys shoulder. "Ryoga, how about we go get some fresh air?" Brushing Soun's hand away from his shoulder, Ryoga turned and started to make his way towards the door. On reaching the door, he paused for a moment, looked back towards Ranma, and sent him a dark glare, before turning back to the door, and retching it open, and leaving the room. "We'll be back soon." Soun told the couple, as he made his way after Ryoga.

Soon as Soun had left the room after Ryoga, Ranma turned to face Akane. "Can you really believe that guy, Akane? Saying he saved me and all that.", gives a slight laugh, at the stupidity of it all.

"Actually Ranma, Ryoga was telling the truth." said Akane. Stopping his laughing, Ranma looked at her with a look of disbelief. "Is that true, Akane?" When Akane nodded, Ranma asked her. "Then is everything, he said about me being attacked, and r-raped true?"

"As I told you, Ranma, I don't know the full details on what happened to you. All I know is what Doctor Ishikawa told us, and she informed us, that you're injuries were pretty bad, and that you had been raped both virginally and anally, by at least three people."

Ranma quickly shook his head from side to side. "That can't be true Akane?"

"Why, can't it be true Ranma?" After all, you are only human."

"I know I'm human, Akane. But that's not the reason, I'm saying this can't be true. For surely if I was hurt this badly, and r-raped, I would have some kind of memory about it. But as I said before, I can't remember anything, past when we separated at the mall."

"Doctor Ishikawa, told us that sometimes when a traumatic event happens to someone they develop what is called Post Traumatic Amnesia. It was Ryoga who told us what this is, but Doctor Ishikawa confirmed it. Basically Ranma, something in your subconscious, has blocked your memories of the attack."

"Will my memory return?"

Akane was silent for a bit, as she thought about how to answer this question, based on what the doctor had told them. "Akane?" asked Ranma, getting Akane's attention. "My memory will return, right?"

Hearing the worry in her fiancé's voice, Akane sent him a reassuring smile. "Of course it will Ranma. You just have to give it time, and continue to hope for the best." Ranma sent her a smile, but it was cut short but a sudden yawn, from the red head. Getting to her feet, Akane took a hold of the blanket down near Ranma's feet, and pulled it back up over him. "You should get some rest Ranma."

"You're not going to leave, are you Akane?", asked Ranma, as Akane finished with the blanket, and started to move away.

"Nope," Akane said as she pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I am going to stay here with you, until you're released."

Ranma smiled softly at his fiancée, as she took a hold of his hand. Feeling content, Ranma settled back down on the bed, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
-

Soun having followed Ryoga out of the room and up to the roof, couldn't blame the boy at all,when he shouted. "How can Ranma, even suggest that I would do something like that to him?"

"Ryoga, I won't say I agree with Ranma's assumption, but considering that you two do fight pretty much every time you are together, and based on what happened to him, wouldn't it be logical for him to think what he is?"

"Mr. Tendo, it is true that I despise Ranma and would like nothing more then to see him beaten and broken by my hand. But I would never do to her… him what he is suggesting." Ryoga turned to face the older man and stared him straight in the eyes. "Rape is the worst thing that can be done to a person, and anyone who commits such an act should be ashamed of themselves and made to pay for what they did."

"From the sound of it, Ryoga, you seem to have had an experience like this before. May I ask what happened?"

"I do have experience with rape, Mr. Tendo. However, I don't wish to share it with anyone else right now. I told Akane since she asked me why I stayed with Ranma, although I hate him."

"I understand, Ryoga," Soun said. Turning from the younger man, he said, "I should return home and let the others know that Ranma has woken from his coma with no complications." Reaching the door, Soun looked back to see Ryoga still standing close to the edge of the roof and looking out over the city. "Are you going to come back inside, Ryoga?"

Facing Akane's father, Ryoga replied, "Not right now. I need to cool down some more before I go back to the room." Without another word Ryoga turned back to his contemplation of the city.

"Ok, Ryoga. But if you need someone to talk to, other then Akane, I am willing to listen," Soun said and exited, not waiting for a reply.

"Thanks, Mr Tendo," Ryoga said to the empty roof. After a bit longer of scanning the skyline he narrows his eyes and says, "I know those men are still out there somewhere. And unless they are caught, even more of my friends could end up hurt or worse."  
-

Soun stepped into the room intent upon letting Ranma and Akane know that he was going to go home for a bit, but upon entering he found both Ranma and Akane fast asleep. Their hands were still clasped together and Akane was using Ranma's chest as a makeshift pillow.

Soun smiled and said softly, "Sleep well you two," then turned, and walked back out of the room.

**End of Chaper Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After spending a couple of hours up on the roof thinking, Ryoga returned inside, and made his way back to Ranma's room. Pausing at the door, he took a few calming breaths, and once he deemed himself calm, pushed open the door, and made his way into the room. Once the door had closed behind him, Ryoga looked over towards Ranma's bed, waiting for another angry shout from the red head, but it never came, since the bed was empty.

Becoming slightly worried, Ryoga did a quick glance around the room, but nothing seemed to be missing, or out of place, except for Ranma and Akane who weren't anywhere to be seen. Turning back to the door, Ryoga was about to reach out his arm, and open the door, when it was pushed open, from the outside. Stepping back, and taking a defensive pose, Ryoga waited as the door opened.

Soon as he saw the person who was pushing open the door, Ryoga quickly relaxed his pose, as the person looked towards him. "Oh Ryoga? I thought you had left." said Akane, continuing to push open the door.

As Ryoga told her, that he just needed to cool off, and do some thinking, Ranma who was sitting in a wheel chair, was pushed into the room, by a male nurse. Ranma sent Ryoga a sorta sheepish look, but lowered his head, as the nurse pushed him past Ryoga, and towards the bed. As Akane stepped away from the door, and it swung closed behind her, Ryoga asked her, what had happened.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Ryoga." said Akane. "Ranma just got finished with the x-rays, Doctor Ishikawa ordered, to be taken on her ribs."

"Is anything broken?" asked Ryoga, turning to look over at Ranma, and saw that the nurse was about to lift him from the chair. Turning so he was facing Akane, Ryoga waited for her answer.

"Ranma, broke two of her ribs." said Akane, as Ranma slightly yelled, and drew her and Ryoga's attention back over to the bed.

"Can't you be more careful?" yelled Ranma, glaring at the nurse.

"Sorry Miss Saotome, but I guess, I didn't have a good enough hold on you." said the nurse.

"You think?" said Ranma, in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, since i'm back in bed, you can leave." The nurse didn't say anything, but he did let out a sigh, as he turned away from the red head, and taking a hold of the wheel chair handles, began to push it back towards the door. Since Akane was closest to the door, she pulled it open, when the nurse was close enough.

"Thank you." said the nurse, as he passed Akane. Once the nurse was gone, and Akane had let the door close behind her, did anyone speak.

"I'll be so glad, when I am out of here." said Ranma, with a huff. Akane sent her a fiance a smile, and made her way towards her normal chair.

"I'll also be glad once your back home, Ranma, but for how, you just have to bare it, and get well."

Ranma didn't say anything to this, but turned his attention upon Ryoga. There was a very long uncomfortable silence between the two, before Ranma let out a sigh, and looked over at Akane. "Akane, could you give me and Ryoga, a few minutes alone? I'll send him to get you, when we're finished."

Akane looked over at Ryoga for a few minutes, before turning her attention back to Ranma. "Are you sure, you want me to leave, Ranma?" Ranma sent her a nod, and told her that everything, was going to be alright. While a bit worried about leaving the two alone, Akane got to her feet, and began to make her way around the bed. Once she was behind Ryoga, Akane paused long enough to whisper (you hurt him, and i'll hurt you.) Ryoga gave a whispered reply, that he wouldn't attack Ranma like this. With this said, Akane continued on her way, and soon left the room.

Once the door had closed behind Akane, Ranma fidgeted slightly, and turned his attention to Ryoga, and softly apologized, for his earlier outburst. To say Ryoga was surprised, would be a big surprise, but he was. "What brought this on, Ranma?"

"Don't know exactly." said Ranma. "But after you and Mr Tendo left the room, Akane and I talked about what happened to me, and she told me how it was you who found me, and it was also you, who brought me to the hospital, as well as the one who called Akane, and the others. I guess what I am trying to say, is thanks Ryoga.", holds out his right hand.

"You're welcome Ranma." said Ryoga, taking the offered hand, and giving it a quick shake, before letting go. As Ranma returned his arm to his side, he told Ryoga, he might should go get Akane, before she comes rushing back, into the room. "Not just yet, Ranma. There is something else, we need to talk about." As Ranma waited for Ryoga to continue, Ryoga made his way over to the chair near the wall, and knelt down. Ranma watched as Ryoga opened his pack, and began to did around inside of it.

"What are you doing, Ryoga?" asked Ranma, as Ryoga began to remove items, and place them down on the floor.

"Soon as I find it, I'll tell you, Ranma." said Ryoga, turning his pack upside down, and shaking it. "Ah, there it is." As Ryoga tossed the pack down, and reached out his arm, Ranma tried to see whatever it was, that Ryoga had been looking for. Making his way to stand next to Akane's chair, Ryoga asked Ranma to hold out his hand. Slightly confused by all of this, Ranma did as Ryoga asked, and held out his right hand, palm upward. Raising his own hand, Ryoga placed his closed fist over Ranma's hand, and opening his fist, let something small fall into Ranma's hand.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**(A/N:** I really really do apologize for this being so short, but I wanted to end it were I did, so as not to ruin anything.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: There is going to be some out of character stuff here, but it should be okay.)

**Chapter Eight**

After letting the item fall into Ranma's hand, Ryoga lowered his arm, and turned away from the bed. As Ryoga moved away, heading towards the spot he had dumped all of his stuff at, Ranma moved his hand into the small bit of light that was in the room, and saw that Ryoga had given him, a small blue box. Wondering what this small box meant, and seeing that it opened, Ranma placed it upon his chest, and somehow managed to pry it open, using only his right hand.

Having reached his stuff, Ryoga had knelt down and was in the process of picking up his stuff, when he heard a loud gasp, come from Ranma. Stopping what he was doing, Ryoga turned a bit, so he could see Ranma, and said. "I held on to that for you Ranma, since you seemed so adamant, on keeping it safe."

Looking up from the item, Ranma asked Ryoga, what he meant. Getting to his feet, but remaining where he was, Ryoga told Ranma, how he had a death grip upon the small box. "And just before you lost consciousness Ranma, you mumbled, must give to Akane."

Returning his eyes to the small box, Ranma closed it. Ryoga started to return to his previous task of cleaning up, but before he could do so, Ranma spoke, and told Ryoga to take it back. Turning to face Ranma, Ryoga saw him holding the small box, out towards him. "Ranma, considering how tightly you was holding on to that when I found you, why are you not giving it to Akane, like you wanted?"

Ranma didn't say anything, and lowered his head. Making his way back towards the side of Ranma's bed, Ryoga started to speak, but stopped when he heard a soft sobbing sound, come from Ranma. "Ranma, what's wrong?" Ranma once again didn't say anything, but as Ryoga looked towards Ranma's right hand, he noticed that Ranma had another tight grip, around the small box. Ryoga a bit uncomfortable by this turn of events, slowly raised his arm, and began to move it towards Ranma's shoulder, in the hope that he could calm him down.

However, before Ryoga could do this, the door to Ranma's room opened, and Akane made her way back into the room. She started to ask if the two boys, if they were finished with their talk yet. However before she could do so, she heard Ranma's sobs, and seeing Ryoga in the position he was in, jumped to conclusions. "Ryoga! What did you do to Ranma?"

Quickly pulling his arm away from Ranma, Ryoga took a few steps backwards away from the bed, as he looked up, and saw Akane making her way towards him, with a mallet in hand. "Akane, I didn't do anything."

"That's a likely story, Ryoga!" shouted Akane, reaching the foot of Ranma's bed, as Ryoga backed into the corner. As Akane reached the side of the bed, where Ryoga was standing in the corner, Ryoga looked around for a quick escape route, but found nothing.

"Akane, please let me explain." said Ryoga, holding up his hands. Akane said nothing and moving closer, raised her mallet. Just as she was about the bring it down upon Ryoga's head, a small voice called her name.

"Akane." Turning her head slightly, Akane saw Ranma looking over at her, with a look of concern.

"Don't worry Ranma, I'm going to make sure this jerk, doesn't hurt you anymore." said Akane, turning her attention, back to Ryoga.

"Akane, Ryoga didn't hurt me." Once again, Akane turned her attention to Ranma.

"What do you mean, he didn't hurt you, Ranma? Your crying for pete's sake."

"I know, Akane. But it isn't because of Ryoga. If you get rid of the mallet, I'll explain." Akane let out a sigh, but dismissed her mallet. Before she turned away from Ryoga, she sent him a dark glare, that told him he wasn't off of the hook, yet. As Akane moved to sit down in the chair near the bed, Ryoga cautiously made his way past her, and over to where he had dumped his stuff.

"Ok Ranma, why were you crying?"

Taking a deep breath, Ranma held out his hand that held the small box, towards Akane. Turning his hand palm upwards, Ranma showed the small box to Akane, who took it into her own hand. "Is this why you were crying Ranma? A small box?" Ranma nodded, and told Akane to open it.

Doing as she was told, Akane used her left hand, to open the small box. When the box was open, she looked inside, and let out a small gasp. "Ranma, why would this make you cry?" asked Akane, reaching inside the box, and removing the ring, that was there.

Not saying anything at first, Ranma used his right hand, and pointed towards the box, and a small piece of paper. Akane seeing where Ranma had pointed, took the paper in hand, and seeing the writeing upon it, read it to herself. 'To Akane From Ranma. While I am not the best at words Akane, I hope this ring, expresses my true feelings for you.'

"Ranma, are you asking me to marry you?" Ranma started to nod, but before he could do so, tears once again welled up in his eyes, and he was unable to stop them.

**End of Chapter Eight**

(A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but maybe it is still good.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I don't know if what I say here will go over well, but maybe the idea I came up with, pertaining to Ranma's crying, will surfice.)

**Chapter Nine**

At Ranma's sudden outburst, Akane and Ryoga were at a loss, on what they could do, to help the distraught red-head. As the two teens watched the red head continue to cry, a sudden idea came to Akane, and she got to her feet.

As Ryoga watched, Akane moved about along the right side of the bed, and soon had the railing on that side lowered. Once this task was done, Akane began to make her way up onto the bed, as carefully as possible, so as to not jar Ranma's body, and cause him any pain. Once she was up on the bed, Akane positioned herself, so she was straddling Ranma's legs, but keeping the weight of her own body, on her own legs only. "Ranma, please look at me."

At first Ranma didn't acknowledge Akane's request, and Akane once again asked him, to look at her. This time Ranma, raised his head, and looking into Akane's eyes, asked her what she was doing. "Ranma, are you crying, due to a fear of being rejected, by me?" asked Akane. For a brief moment, Akane thought that Ranma, was once again going to break down, in tears. But the red head, slowly nodded her head, and looked away, saying. "I'm only kidding myself, since you're never going to like me, that way Akane."

"What if I told you, I did feel that way, Ranma?"

Ranma started to raise his head, but changed his mind. "Then you would be lying, Akane. For we both know, that we hate each other." Akane felt her heart break at those words, and let out a sob of her own, which caused Ranma, to raise his head, and look towards her. "Akane?"

When Akane didn't acknowledge Ranma's call, Ranma raised his right arm, and gently placed his hand, up against Akane's cheek. "Akane, please don't cry. It really hurts me, when you cry." Next thing Ranma knew, Akane had embraced him in a tight hug. Ranma was so stunned by this, that he didn't cry out, as Akane squeezed his ribs, in her embrace. At least not for the first few moments, anyway. Getting over his shock, Ranma got Akane's attention through gritted teeth, and Akane let him go.

"I'm sorry Ranma."

After taking a few short breaths, and the pain had subsided a bit, Ranma took a hold of Akane's hand. "It's alright Akane." After a few minutes of silence, Ranma spoke once again. "Akane, does that embrace, mean you really want to give me a chance?"

Instead of saying anything at first, Akane took a deep breath, then leant forward, pressing her lips to Ranma's. Neither teen noticed, as Ryoga turned away from them. After about two minutes, Akane broke the kiss, and leant back. "Does that answer your question, Ranma?"

"Don't know yet, Akane. Can I have a few more, to help me make up my mind?" Ranma, sends her a teasing smile. Akane returns the smile, with a mumbled pervert, and once again leans forwards, placing another kiss upon Ranma's lips.

A sudden cough at the foot of the bed, broke to two fiancé's a part. Looking towards the foot of the bed, they found Ryoga standing there, wearing his pack. "I think it's time I got going." said Ryoga.

"You're leaving?" asked Akane. At Ryoga's nod, Akane gently made her way off of Ranma, and climbed off of the bed, onto her feet. Once she was standing, she made her way around the bed, and came to a stop at Ryoga's side, were she reached out her hand, and take a hold of his. "Why the sudden desire to leave, Ryoga?"

"There's some stuff I need to take of." said Ryoga, sending a glance towards Ranma, before gently pulling his hand, out of Akane's grasp, and turning away from her. "Akane, will you promise me, that you won't leave the hospital?"

Not really understanding Ryoga's request, Akane asked him why he wanted her to promise, not to leave the hospital. Ryoga sent another look towards Ranma, and Ranma realized what Ryoga was planning. "You're going try and find the person who did this, aren't you Ryoga?" Ryoga didn't say anything, but he did nod his head. Soon as he had nodded Ryoga felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"Ryoga, please don't do this!" begged Akane. "Stay here with us, where it's safe."

"Akane?" Ryoga almost broke down, as he gently removed Akane's arms from around his body. As Akane's arms went limp, Ryoga sent one more at Ranma, and told him to take care of Akane. At Ranma's nod, Ryoga quickly made his way across the room to the door, and pulling the door open, left the room, as Akane feel to her knees, in tears. Ranma really wanted to go comfort Akane, but since he was unable to walk at the moment, he could only lay there, and let his own heart break, at Akane's sobs.

**End of Chapter Nine**

(A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but I am only managing to come up with short parts. As for what happened with Ranma's crying, I had originally planned to have him, see all of this as one big dream, since Akane nor Ryoga, would ever be this nice to him, in Ranma's supposed real world. Anywho, maybe what I did here, works.. and I can come up with more, next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sending a glance towards the clock hanging upon the wall across from her bed, Ranma saw that it had been thirty minutes, since Ryoga had left, and Akane had yet to stop crying. 'Man, I really wish I could move, and go comfort Akane.' Since she was unable to do this, Ranma called out Akane's name. "Akane?"

When this got no reply, Ranma became a tiny bit frustrated. "Come on Akane. If you keep crying like that, you're going to make yourself sick." Ranma probably should have stopped there, but she added a bit more. "And come on Akane, it's not like we should worry about Ryoga finding the person who did this to me. What with his sense of direction, he'll be lucky to find his way out of the hospital."

When Ranma finished, she heard Akane's sob become a soft sniffling, and let a smile cross her face. However, that smile quickly vanished, when Akane stood up, with her hands clenched into fists, and turned a angry glare upon Ranma. "You think this is a joke, Ranma?!"

Being stunned by Akane's outburst, Ranma didn't say anything. However, Akane had more to say. "Though it really pains me to say this Ranma, you are by far one of, if not the strongest and best martial artists in Nerima. And yet here you are, lying in a hospital bed, after some one beat you up, raped you, and left you to die in the snow. Now Ryoga has gone looking for that same person, and all you can do is joke about his sense of direction?"

"Akane, I..."

"Save it Ranma! I don't want to hear anything you have to say." With that said, Akane turned away from her fiance, and started to head towards the door.

Ranma begged Akane not to leave, but Akane ignored the red head's pleas, and continued towards the door. Tossing the cover off of herself, Ranma managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Swallowing a gasp of pain, she managed to get to her feet. However, soon as she tried to take a step, she once again fell forwards. The crash of Ranma hitting the floor with a cry of pain, since she landed on her left arm was ignored by Akane, as she reached the door, retched it open, and left. As the door closed behind Akane, Ranma once again called out in the hope that Akane, would come back. "Akane, please don't go. I l-love you."  
-

After an undetermined amount of time, spent sitting on the floor, Ranma was brought out of her thoughts, by a knock upon the rooms door. "Come in." she called, in a soft voice. Apparently the person had heard her, since for a brief moment the room was lit up, from the light coming into the room, from the hallway. Hearing a male voice call out her name, Ranma let out a sigh, and addressed the person. "Hey Doc."

Hearing Ranma's voice come from in between the two beds, Doctor Tofu made his way towards that area, and on reaching it looked down to find Ranma sitting on the floor. Kneeling down beside the red head, he asked her what had happened that caused her to be sitting on the floor.

"Pretty much, it's the same thing as always Doc." said Ranma. "I say something stupid, and Akane fly's off the handle."

"You mean, Akane lost her temper and hit you?"

"No, she didn't hit me." said Ranma, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I kinda wish she had, for that wouldn't hurt as much."

"Let me go find a nurse so we can get you back in bed. Then if you're feeling up to it, you can tell me what happened."

"Ok Doc."

Leaving Ranma sitting on the floor, Doctor Tofu returned to his feet and turning away from the red head, made his way back over to the door. On reaching it he paused for a moment, to wonder what had happened between the two, since Akane had shown real concern for Ranma up to this point. Deciding that he would hopefully find out on his return, Doctor Tofu pulled open the door and went off in search of a nurse.

Twenty minutes after leaving Ranma's room in search of a nurse, Doctor Tofu returned with a male nurse and Doctor Ishikawa. After Doctor Ishikawa had checked Ranma over and confirmed that she hadn't reinjured herself, the nurse gently picked Ranma up into his arms, and returned her to her bed. Once Ranma was resituated in the bed and the covers pulled back up over her body, Doctor Ishikawa reprimanded her, about trying to push her body to quickly. "Miss Saotome, I know how badly you want out of here, but you need to understand that your body needs to heal." At Ranma's nod, Doctor Ishikawa and the nurse made their way towards the door, and soon left.

Soon as the door had closed behind Doctor Ishikawa and the nurse, Doctor Tofu asked Ranma if she wished to talk about what happened. Ranma nodded her head, and began to tell Doctor Tofu everything, starting with how she had given Akane the engagement ring, and ending with what she had said about Ryoga's sense of direction. She then told him on how Akane had saw it as joke, and ended up leaving. "What am I going to do Doc? It took everything I had to buy that ring for Akane. And now she hates me."

"I wish I could say that everything would work out, Ranma, but no one knows the future."

" Are you saying that, there is no chance for me and Akane being together?"

"Not at all Ranma. And nor will you ever hear me say that. However, it may take some time before Akane-chan decides to forgive you." Ranma sighed at this, and closed her eyes deep in thought. "Ranma, would you like for me to talk to Akane?"

"Do you think it will help, Doc?"

"I can't say for certain, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"I guess you're right, Doc. And Akane does trust you."

"Do you have any idea as to where she would go?"

"She might have headed home, but being as upset as she is, I would have to say either the canal or the park. Then again she may have headed to your clinic, Doc."

Doctor Tofu gets to his feet and reaching out his right arm, places his hand upon Ranma's shoulder. "Don't worry Ranma, I'll find her and make sure she's ok."

"Thanks Doc."

Telling Ranma, you're welcome, Doctor Tofu leaves the bed side, and soon as he reaches the door, pulls it open and leaves the room.  
-

After leaving Ranma's room and the hospital in her angry tirade, Akane arrived at the park and sat down upon a nearby bench, next to a fountain. 'Stupid Ranma!' she mentally shouted. Feeling something wet roll down her cheek, she let out a sigh. Raising her right arm, she started to angrily wipe her eyes. However, before she could do so, she realized that she was holding something. Wondering what it was, she lowered her arm, and opened her hand. Seeing that she still held the ring that Ranma had given her, Akane's anger suddenly left her.

Raising her head, Akane looked off towards the direction of the hospital. 'It's probably to late now, to go back and talk to him.'

Letting out a sigh, Akane placed the ring upon her finger, and started to get to her feet. Before she could do so however, a male voice called her name.

**End of Chapter Ten**

(A/N: Maybe this will work out, like I hope.)


	11. Chapter 11

( A/N: Don't know if this will work as I hope, but all I can do is hope for the best.)

**Chapter Eleven**

Turning a bit so she could look behind herself, Akane saw a person that she didn't expect to see. As her eyes narrowed, and the anger that had dissipated a bit, started to return, she turned away from the person and got to her feet. As she started to walk away, the person behind her once again called her name. "Akane, I don't blame you for being angry with me. But if you would listen, I will explain my actions."

Stopping in her walk, Akane angrily turned back to face the person. "Alright Uncle Saotome. You say you wish to explain your actions, then tell me why the hell you have not been to check up on your son, since he was awoken from his coma?"

Genma let out a sigh, and raised his head so he looked directly at Akane. "I highly doubt you will believe me Akane, but what I am going to tell you is the truth." Genma saw Akane roll her eyes at this, but continued. "No one knows this Akane, but this is not the first time Ranma has been attacked in such a way."

As Genma watched her, Akane's expression changed from anger to one of mild surprise. "Are you saying that Ranma has been raped once before?"

"No it didn't make it to that point Akane, but Ranma was assaulted. I was lucky enough to find him, before it got that far."

"Then, are you saying that you haven't been to see him, because you are ashamed of what happened to him?"

"In a way yes, Akane. But I am more ashamed at myself for it occurring once again. If I had just killed the bastard responsible the first time, it wouldn't have happened this time." Finishing in his speech, Genma made his way over to the bench Akane had been sitting at, and sat down.

Akane remained were she was standing for a few moments, before making her way back over to the bench, and sat down. "Uncle Saotome, would you please tell me everything that happened, the first time Ranma was attacked?"

Genma was silent for some time as he looked off towards the direction of the hospital. Turning so he was looking at Akane, he said. "I will tell you if you wish to know Akane, but you have to promise me, that you will never tell Ranma, that I told you."

"I promise I won't say anything to Ranma."

At this Genma took a deep breath, and began to tell Akane, everything that pertained to Ranma's first attack.  
-

As Genma was explaining Ranma's past attack, back at the hospital Ranma who was bored out of her mind, figured she would try to get some sleep, hoping that that would help with the boredom, since she couldn't do much else.

Ranma had just managed to position herself into a lying down state, and was about to close her eyes, when there was a knock upon the door. Sighing to herself, she could out a small come in. As the door opened, Ranma gently moved back into a sitting up position. Once she was sitting up in the bed, she turned her attention to the door, and saw a male doctor standing there. She started to ask who he was, but before she could do so, he asked. "How are you feeling Miss Saotome?"

"I'm alright." said Ranma. "Just a bit bored, since I can't get out of bed and all that." As the doctor started to move closer, Ranma asked the question, she had started to ask before she was interrupted. "Not to be rude or anything Doc, but who are you and were is Doctor Ishikawa?"

"You're not being rude at all, Miss Saotome. As for Doctor Ishikawa, she is busy with other patients, and asked me to check up on you."

Ranma nodded to this. "Okay, that is understandable considering how busy a hospital can get. But can I still have your name Doc?"

By this time the doctor had reached the side of Ranma's bed. "I am disappointed in you Miss Saotome." said the doctor. "Forgetting me like that, and after all we did together after you left my village."

At those words, Ranma took a closer look at the doctor, and her eyes widened in a look of fear. She tried to move her hand towards the call button next to the bed, but before she could do so the doctor had grabbed her wrist, and squeezed. As Ranma tried to keep from crying out, the doctor spoke. "Now now Miss Saotome, there will be none of that!" As he placed her arm above her head, he said. "We was interrupted during or last meeting together, but I assure you we won't be this time."

Ranma started to scream, but the doctor silenced her by placing a kiss upon her lips.  
-

Back in the park, Genma had just finished telling Akane everything that had occurred during Ranma's first attack. "Do you understand now Akane, why I haven't been to the hospital?" asked Genma. "After everything I did to Ranma, and then for this to happen again, I am to ashamed to face him."

"But Uncle Saotome, Ranma is your son. Surely you can't let the past interfere with what happens now." As she said this, her other hand moved to the ring she was wearing, and taking a hold of it, began to gently turn it around her finger. Genma seeing this action, asked her about the ring.

At Akane's nod, he asked. "Do you love him, Akane?"

Akane was a little hesitant to answer at first for fear of what it could lead too, between her father and Genma. However, she soon nodded her head. "Yes Uncle Saotome, I do love Ranma. And even though this has happened to him, I still want to be with him." Genma nodded to this, and told her that she should tell everything that she had just said, to Ranma. At those words however, Akane remembered the fight she had with Ranma. "I don't know if that will be possible now, Uncle Saotome." Genma asked her why, and she told him about the fight she and Ranma had had, concerning Ryoga leaving to go search for the one who had hurt Ranma.

At those words, Genma quickly got to his feet. "Are you saying that Ranma, is alone?" At Akane's nod, Genma quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet. "We need to hurry to the hospital."

As Genma pulled her along behind himself, Akane managed to ask him what was wrong. "I hope that nothing is wrong, Akane. But based on what happened to him, I don't want Ranma left alone."  
-(1)

As Genma and Akane hurried back towards the hospital, the fake doctor having found some bandages used for splints in a nearby drawer, used them to gag and bind Ranma to her bed. Reaching out his hand, the fake doctor placed a finger up against Ranma's cheek and began to slowly trace along her jaw bone. "I will admit Miss Saotome, you really are a very beautiful looking young woman. I almost hate to do what I have planned for you, for it will be a real waste to loose someone as pretty as you."

As Ranma struggled to free herself, and also trying to keep herself from being at the words this person was saying to her, the fake doctor climbed up onto the bed, and soon positioned himself in a straddled position on top of her. Using his hands he gently cupped her face between his hands. He then leant forwards and once again pressed his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss a few moments later, he frowned at her. "It's a real shame that the gag is in our way. But I can't have you screaming and ruining my fun, now can I?"

Ranma glared at him, and from her expression the fake doctor could tell that, she would kill him if she was able. Sighing to himself, at how little his lovely prisoner was enjoying his menstruations towards her, he said. "Since you are not enjoying my love for you, Miss Saotome, I guess I'll move this along." As Ranma's eyes widened in fear, the fake doctor moved back some, so he was now sitting upon her lower legs. As Ranma's struggles renewed, the fake doctor gripped the top part of the hospital gown in both of his hands, and gave a quick upwards tug. Ranma was lifted up off of the bed a bit, but since the gown was a bit flimsy, it soon tore and she fell back down onto the bed. A few moments later the fake doctor removed the torn material, and exposed her breast. Soon as the cool air in the room hit her chest, Ranma felt her nipples harden, and saw a smile come to the mans face.

Placing his hands on top of Ranma's breasts, the fake doctor began to roughly knead them between his fingers. As he did this, the smile he had grew wider. "They are just as I remember them. Nice and firm." Moving his right hand a bit, the fake doctor took Ranma's right nipple between his thumb and finger. As he squeezed the nipple, he watched Ranma's face. Ranma did her best to not show any discomfort, but after a few minutes of pain she closed her eyes, and tears ran down her cheeks.

As the pain lessened, Ranma heard the fake doctor say. "Aww i'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you cry. Here let me kiss it and make it better." Leaning forward, the fake doctor placed his mouth over Ranma's right nipple. But instead of kissing it like he said, he began to suck upon it. Then after a few minutes of this, Ranma once again felt pain, as he bit her nipple. As the fake doctor continued to bit Ranma's nipple, there was a sudden knock upon the door.

As the fake doctor quickly sat up, and placed his hand over Ranma's mouth, a female voice was heard from out in the hallway. "Miss Saotome, I have your dinner here."

After several minutes of not getting a answer, the woman tried the door knob, but found it locked. "If you get hungry later Miss Saotome, just use the call button and someone can bring you something." As the sound of footsteps were heard leaving the vicinity of the door, the fake doctor let out a held breath. "That was a close one, wasn't it love? Good thing I thought to lock the door, eh?"

Removing his hand from over Ranma's mouth, he sent her another wide smile. "I think that is enough reminiscing with the parts of you I have already seen love. Let's get to the part I haven't seen yet, and see if you are as good as I think you are."

As the fake doctor slid down her legs, Ranma once again tried to get free of her bonds. 'Someone please help me!' she cried out inside her head. There was a sudden sound of people hurrying out in the hallway, and a few moments later, someone pounded upon the door. "Ranma, are you okay?"

Hearing Akane's voice, Ranma began to try and get free even more. But her struggles were soon stopped, as the fake doctor wrapped his hands around her throat. As Ranma began to struggle for air, someone out in the hallway, shouted that the door was locked.

"Not for long it isn't!" shouted a female voice. Next thing that was heard, was something very big being bashed against the door. Deciding that he was out of time, the fake doctor quickly moved off of Ranma and over to one of the windows.

"This isn't over love. I will be back to finish what I started." With that said, he turned and leapt out of the window, just as the door was knocked open, and Akane rushed into the room, with a very large mallet in her hand.

"Ranma!" she shouted. Dropping the mallet to the floor, Akane rushed to Ranma's side, as Genma made his way towards the window. As Genma looked out the window, Akane quickly undid Ranma's bonds and gag. Soon as she was free, Ranma quickly sat up, and wrapped his arms around Akane. Hearing loud sobs coming from her fiance, Akane wrapped her own arms around Ranma, and began to try and calm her down. "It's ok Ranma. I'm here now, and I will never leave you."

**End of Chapter Eleven**

(A/N: Maybe this chapter will work out as I hope.)

(1) The bindings that the fake doctor used to bind and gag Ranma, is those Ace bandages types things, that are used mostly for mild sprains and fractures. They do streach some, but it is limited.


End file.
